


The Rumor

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Humor, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A commission for <span class="username-with-symbol"><a class="regular username" href="http://tremor007.deviantart.com">Tremor007</a><span class="user-symbol regular"></span></span></p><p>Thanks again~! <33<br/><sub><a href="http://fav.me/d70acbv">Commission Info</a></sub></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for [Tremor007](http://tremor007.deviantart.com)
> 
> Thanks again~! <33  
> [Commission Info](http://fav.me/d70acbv)

Miranda Lotto strides throughout the European Branch. She's a rather talented Exorcist and brave young woman. Since being in the Black Order she does much to help out in the fight against the Earl. However, today she finds herself without a mission. A day off in a way. So she makes her way to the dining hall, intending to get a bite to eat. But as she walks past the countless rooms in the spire, she finds herself drawn to one in particular.

Voices filled with anger come from it. They're loud and rough, to which she can barely make out what the quick words even are. As she gets closer her dark eyes widen in surprise. Standing before the door she can't stop herself from leaning her ear closer. Miranda brushes back some of her dark brown hair and bites at her lip. 

The voices she hears are clearly that of Allen Walker and Yu Kanda – two Exorcists in particular that she knows rather well. Especially that they tend to disagree and fight quite a bit. But she can't stop from seeing what is wrong this time. 

From the other side, Allen groans and from the sound of it he collapses onto the bed. “I don't see why we can't tell them. It's not that big a deal, they're our friends. They'll understand.”

“First, get your dirty feet off my bed or lose them. Second, no. It's none of their business in the slightest what we do in our spare time.”

“They're our friends! Come on Kanda, be reasonable for once!”

“Enough! I won't have it, so shut up already! 

Miranda can imagine Allen pouting he defies Kanda, continuing to rest on the sole piece of furniture in the room. “I don't see what the big deal is. It's nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Ah! I'm not embarrassed about anything!”

“So it's only because you're doing it with me then!?”

Miranda quickly covers her mouth with her hands, muffling the small 'eep' that threatens to escape. She stumbles as she takes a step away from the door and falls backward, landing on her bottom. Her feet bang against the door in the process, sending panic through her system. Everything goes silent but she can still hear the slight sound of whispers beyond the plain door. As feet meet the floor, she assumes that Allen is coming to look to see what the noise was. 

Scrambling to her feet, Miranda runs for the next turn – not even caring where it takes her. She can only keep going, catching herself before she trips again, as she makes it just in time. Gone from sight, Allen sees nothing of interest as he opens the door. His silver eyes scan up and down the winding corridor before he recedes back into the room with the soft clicking of the door shutting.

On the other hand, Miranda doesn't stop moving. Even as her run dies into a sprint which slows further into a fast walk, she keeps her body on the move. Unfortunately she ends up running straight into a fellow Exorcist. Both are knocked backwards, landing on the ground rather unceremoniously. Miranda rubs at her back, groaning softly. “S-So sorry!”

“Ah don't worry about it, I wasn't looking either.”

“Oh, thank you Lavi,” she says as he helps her up. She smiles softly at her ally, earning one back from the young Bookman in training. 

The man before her is rather smart, naturally that of someone from the Bookman clan, and can see her distress. He brings his hands up behind his bed and crosses one leg behind the other, knocking the toe of the shoe against the ground. His solely visible green eye glances her over, but sees nothing out of the ordinary. “Hey Miranda, have you seen Allen or Kanda any... where?” He trails off as her face darkens with red. “Are you okay?”

“Uh...um, I, um... They're in Kanda's room.”

Her fingers twine together in front of her. She rubs her hands together as Lavi raises an eyebrow. The simple movement implores her to continue.

“B-But I wouldn't suggest going there! They're arguing over telling everyone about them. And, um, it sounded serious.”

Lavi's eyes widen tremendously. The words sink into his head slowly, but sink they do. His thoughts work them together and a second later the confusion drains from his face. Instead it's replaced by a delighted smirk. Lavi laughs softly and turns around. “Never mind then. I'll catch ya later.”

~_~

Allen slams the door to Kanda's room behind him. “Fine! Do it yourself!”

Beyond frustrated, the young man storms off. He can't deal with the stubborn Exorcist a moment longer. So Allen begins straight for his room. However he idles in the winding hallway. His gaze tilts downward at the sound of a rather large growl. He brings his right hand up to touch his stomach. Hungry after all of the arguing, Allen lets a sigh slip from his lips. 

Muttering one last fine, he casts away the thoughts of Kanda and turns around. His strides take him straight to the dining hall with no stops. Although he does pass by several Finders who give him a strange look. Nonetheless he nods his greeting with a smile and continues on – finding their actions odd. Allen finds it only gets worse the instant he enters the dining hall.

All eyes seem to glance his way. As he tries to meet their eyes they all cast their eyes downward, waiting for him to look away before returning to staring. The eyes are followed by mumbles and whispers that he just can't quite make out. Each step he takes make it seem like he's only delving further into a lion's den.

“Allen... Allen are you alright?”

Allen shakes his head, his short white hair settling down the second he stops. He comes out of his thoughts only to have to look up. Standing before him with a friendly smile is none other than Krory. The tall Exorcist almost appears to loom in front of Allen in his cloak like uniform. His sharp features, pointed ears and sharp fangs are a contrast to the concerned expression he wears. As he tilts his head to the side, just slightly, his short black hair that bears a long white streak, falls to the side of his face rather than into it.

“Is everything alright Allen?”

“Oh... Ah well...” Allen turns his back to the others in the room as he keeps his voice down. “Did I do something?”

Krory blinks an extra time as he registers the question. “What do you mean?”

“Everyone is staring at me. It feels so creepy...”

The man next to him almost seems to become confident. He places a hand on Allen's shoulder. “Allen, I just want you to know that I could never hate you.”

“Um...Thank you Krory. But what does that have to do with everyone else?”

“It's alright, you don't have to hide it a moment longer.” Krory brings up his other hand, clenching into a fist. “Love is a beautiful thing! It does not matter to me who it is you care for. As I am your friend and will never leave your side because of it.”

Allen chuckles nervously, “Krory... I think you've lost it.”

Krory's hand unclenched and clasps onto Allen's other shoulder. He leans down, coming face to face with the shorter male. “It's alright Allen. You don't have to be afraid of admitting your love of Kanda to me. I understand.”

“L...love...? K-Kanda?!”Allen shoves Krory's hands away, backing up slowly. His eyes sweep the room and he can see it now. This is why he's getting those mixed looks. “I don't love Kanda!!”

Reaching out for him, Krory's gaze softens. “We all can accept it, you don't have to deny it.”

“Dammit Krory, I don't love Kanda!” As Krory goes to open his mouth, Allen clenches his left hand into a fist. “If you say it one more time I'm going to punch you. Got it?”

The dark and ominous tone in Allen's voice easily sways Krory. He takes a step back, bringing both hands up in a sign of surrender. But he can't help but try to apologize. Although he can't quite get out anything as Allen cuts him off with a yell. The loud noise renders everyone quiet, only able to watch as Allen spins around on his heel and runs out – suddenly forgetting how hungry he was.

~_~

The young man pauses in the middle of the corridor and quickly brings a hand up to his face. He sneezes softly and swiftly places his other hand on the hilt of his sword. His eyes narrow and he glances out of the corner of his eyes only to see nothing sneaking up on him. Satisfied, he goes to step forward only to have someone come up behind him. 

“Is everything alright Kanda?”

His lips draw into a tight line as he turns to her. “I'm fine.”

Despite being reassured, the worried expression remains on her countenance. She brings the book in her arms closer to her chest, fingers tightening around the edges of it. Her dark eyes gaze up at the taller Exorcist with what he can only summarize as concern. Kanda cuts his eyes and spins back around, intending to leave.

But she persists, “Ah, Kanda wait!”

She almost runs into his back as he stops suddenly. “Is there something I can do for you Lenalee?”

“Well there's this... rumor... going about the branch.” Kanda slowly turns back around, almost making himself dizzy with all of the back and forth. “And, you see, it involves Allen-”

“Not to be rude but I don't-”

“-And you.”

Kanda's mouth stays in a small 'o', unsure of how to process this new information. He can't help but hesitate – something he's not used to doing in the least. The malice in his eyes returns and he has to stop himself from visibly seething. “What about... us?” The final word is one he says low, almost like a growl.

However, Lenalee doesn't let it faze her in the slightest. She only laughs nervously – being so about relaying the information and not Kanda himself. “That you two are together. In a relationship.”

She watches with nothing but surprise as Kanda's eyes widen tremendously. He doesn't seem to be able to accept the news, as if he'll simply explode on the spot. It makes her feel like she's stepped on a land mine and she wants to get as far away as possible. She can almost see the fury wafting around the taller man and all she can do is give a soft shake of her head. Lenalee steps around Kanda and begins to walk away.

But he won't let her get away. No. Not until he sets her straight.

“There's nothing between me and that beansprout!”

The shout echoes off the walls surrounding them. But it does nothing to stop her from continuing to walk away. Lenalee only spares a glance back at him as she goes to turn a corner. She honestly can't help but laugh, bringing a hand up to her face as she does. “I believe you.”

Kanda's right eye twitches. He doesn't know if she does but the giggle she gave in the process alludes to only one thing in his mind. She was making fun of him and it sends into a fury. Although as he mulls over her words and the hidden meaning behind them, he remembers the reason behind it all. His eye twitches again while his hands form fists at his sides. 

And he can think of only one thing. 

The Exorcist hurries off in the other direction, forgetting his original destination. His only thought is to find Allen and then get to the bottom of this ridiculous rumor. The long strides are effortless as he barrels down the halls. He runs into no one and it makes him suspicious – that maybe this was Allen's doing in an attempt to get back at him. For what he doesn't know, but the thought drives him regardless. However, as he takes a sharp corner he finds himself smacking straight into someone else.  

It takes a moment for Kanda to right himself but once he does he sees the one face he was determined to find. Pointing an accusing finger at Allen, Kanda lets his glare do most of the talking. Although, Allen appears in a similar stance and at the same time they yell only one word at each other.

“You!”

They blink at one another and begin to seethe with fury.

“You did this!”

They stop and narrow their eyes, trying to figure out why the other is saying the exact same thing. Lowering their arms, both let the wheels in their minds turn – trying to put two and two together. Allen is the first to break the silence that develops between them. “What did you say that would make everyone think we're together?”

“Me! You're the one that did it!”

“I did not!”

“Yes you did!”

“Shut up, both of you.”

Allen and Kanda turn to look from the direction behind Kanda. Standing there is none other than Lavi and Bookman. The old, slightly hunched man looks up at both boys with nothing but toleration. The redhead beside him is merely grinning from ear to ear, that is as he glances over to his partner. “See, I told ya they'd lose it.”

“Be quiet Lavi. And you two, what's the meaning of this nonsense?”

Kanda calms down, but only by a hair. “There's a rumor-”

“I'm well aware of the rumor. What I want to know is why neither of you is getting to the bottom of this.”

Allen rubs at the back of his head and sighs. “You're right. Sorry Bookman.” He gives a determined glance over to Kanda. “Who would do this though?”

“We'll start in the Science Division.”

Not wanting to argue anymore, Allen follows after Kanda as the latter hurries off. They leave Lavi and Bookman where they stand. As they do so, Lavi glances over to Bookman who begins to leave the corridor as well. “Do you think they'll find the person?”

Bookman merely shakes his head, “We'll see.”

~_~

The Science Division bustles about before the two Exorcists as they stand in the threshold. Books upon books are piled around each desk and it's only one man in particular that takes notice of them. His messy, dirty blond hair pokes around a stack of books – which he sets on the corner of another desk. As he turns to say a few words one of the other men, he gestures for Kanda and Allen to come forward.

The two meet him halfway and as he gets close to them, they can tell he's exhausted. Still he gives them a friendly smile. “What can I do for you?”

Kanda doesn't skip a beat, “Have you heard anything about a rumor involving Allen and I?”

“Eh, if you have we just want to know if you have any idea who started it. If not, we're sorry to have bothered you Reever,” Allen finishes.

Reever brings a hand up to scratch at the back of his head. “Actually, we haven't heard about anything like that.”

“I see.” is all Kanda mutters.

Just as the dark haired Exorcist goes to tell Allen what their next target will be, the door they had just entered through is forced open. With importance and confidence radiating off of him, possibly in some of the wrong ways, enters the Branch Chief – Komui Lee. His slipper clad feet slowly walk over to them as he sips at his coffee. A small hum leaves his lips and he adjusts his glasses, “Oh what do we have here? Well if it isn't the two love birds.”

Kanda immediately twirls around and glares at him, “Shut. Up.”

Of course, Allen quickly follows and brings his hands up – as if to calm Komui down. “It's not true, it's just a rumor!”

“Oh please.” Komui begins and it Reever holds his face in his hand, realizing already what is going to happen. “With the way you two carry on, of course people will talk.”

The silence that ensues is as tense as it can possibly get. Everyone in the room has stopped what they are doing to watch the exchange. They all see what's about to happen. Except for Komui of course. Although one might say that he's doing it on purpose. Which is exactly the conclusion the two talented Exorcists come to. They don't even have to share a look to know what the other is thinking. The only warning Komui is given is both boys saying four words simultaneously. 

“So it was you.”

Both launch at him with an insurmountable fury that Komui can't escape. He can only yell that it wasn't him, that it's not his fault. The others in the science division stand far away, backing away against their desks as coffee flies up in the air.


End file.
